Eternal Dragon
Eternal Dragons are a species of wish-granting dragons who are a prominent part of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Overview Each of the Eternal Dragon's are connected to their own set of Dragon Balls, and appear when all seven are collected. After they have granted their wishes, the Dragon disappears until the Dragon Balls are gathered once more. Biography In Year 41, Zalama created his Super Dragon Balls, resulting in the birth of the first Eternal Dragon: Super Shenron. Many years later, the Namekians shaved off pieces of the Super Dragon Balls in order to create their own Dragon Balls, resulting in the creation of several more Eternal Dragons. List of Eternal Dragons *Super Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Super Dragon Balls, and the original from which all others are derived, created by the dragon god, Zalama. *Porunga - The Eternal Dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Earth's Dragon Balls. **Shenrons - The many Shenrons who exist in Dragon Ball Online thanks to Dende splitting the Dragon Balls into many. ***Time Patrol Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of Toki Toki City/Conton City's set of Dragon Balls that where created by Dende for the Time Patrol. Originally intended to be summoned as a training reward after collecting all seven Dragon Balls, it eventually became a way to obtain infinite wishes according to Chronoa. This Shenron is occasionally called upon by Xeno Trunks and Chronoa to aid the Time Patrol such as when he summoned the Future Warrior when he granted Xeno Trunks' wish in Age 850 for a warrior strong enough to defend history and when Chronoa summoned him in Age 850 to inform Goku in Age 778 of Demigra's resurrection of Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu. With instruction from Grand Elder Guru, the Future Warrior was able to increase its power increasing the wishes he could grant. In an altered timeline of Age 780 he is killed by Towa before he can grant Xeno Trunks' wish which results in a massive time distortion in all the time scrolls that is strong enough to effect even the Time Nest and Conton City due to the Future Warrior being removed from history. However Xeno Trunks manages to remember his partner and discovers the source of the change, sending the 2nd Future Warrior to stop Towa from killing Shenron and aid his past self in defeating Towa so he can make the wish which restores the correct history and the Future Warrior's existence. Shenron is later summoned by Chronoa at the behest of Tokitoki to wish for a feast to celebrate the defeat of Towa and Mira, as well as the return of Tokitoki's Egg. *Ultimate Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Black Star Dragon Balls. *Black Smoke Shenron - The Eternal Dragon of the Earth's cracked Dragon Balls charged with negative energy. **Shadow Dragons - The entities who are created from Black Smoke Shenron. *Unknown evil dragon - The Eternal Dragon of Eros, who destroyed the planet and the rest of its galaxy. *Mr. Poko Poko - A Demonic Eternal Dragon apparently created by the Dark Namekians. *Dragon (Conton City) - A large dragon who inhabits the area around Conton City. Was accidentally created by Chronoa when she animated the Dragon Statue that adorn Toki Toki City's Dragon Ball Pedestal while showing off her divine powers to dispel rumors doubting the power of divine beings such as herself. However the Dragon began growing out of control and ended up destroying most of Toki Toki City, forcing Chronoa and the Time Patrol to build Conton City over the ruins, leaving the Dragon to float harmlessly north of the city. Unlike other Eternal Dragons it is unclear if the Dragon is alive (which is possible as Chronoa is a God of Creation) or just a statue animated and enlarged by Chronoa's divine powers. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Races Category:Dragons